


The Wedding of Doctor John Smith and Sarah Jane Smith

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: A Life Together [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah finally do one thing that is decades overdue.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Maria, would you be my maid of honour?”

 “Of course!” Maria’s face on the computer screen beamed brightly.

 “We don’t have any details or date planned yet, but-“

 “You did only propose a couple days ago,” Maria nodded. “Whatever day, I’ll be there.”

 “Yes, well.” Sarah smiled back. “Thank you.”

 “If you think I’d miss out on being your maid of honour when you marry the Doctor, you must be bonkers.”

 Sarah shook her head from affection. “It’ll be a small affair. That much we know.”

 “If you need any help planning, let me know.”

 “Thanks for the offer, but Mike has beat you to it.”

 “Curses,” Maria teased. “Did he and Benton offer their pub for the reception party?”

 Sarah nodded. “We might take them up on it.”

 Maria let out a long airy breath as she looked at her friend. “I can’t wait to see you in person again.”

 “I can’t wait to see you and Alan again, either. Though, you shouldn’t have to wait long for the wedding. We’re not going to set it too far off.”

 “No point in waiting, huh?”

 “Not a chance. Not after waiting this long.”

 “Yeah, definitely,” Maria agreed. “So, if I’m the maid of honour, who’s the best man going to be?”

 Sarah’s smile changed to a mysterious expression. “We have someone in mind, if he accepts.”

 “Alright, keep it a secret, then. Make us guess.” Maria shook her head. “If it’s not someone we know, we’ll meet him at the wedding, I suppose.”

 “Thank you, again, for accepting.”

 “Anything for you, Sarah Jane. I know I won’t be the only one doing whatever we can to make this perfect for you and the Doctor.”

 Sarah smiled. “No, I expect you won’t be.”

 ********

 “Ah… here it is,” the Doctor said, reaching an office door in the main building of St. Luke’s University.

 Sarah glanced around the quiet corridor as the Doctor knocked on the office door. She turned back to him when he tried again and concluded, “He’s not here. Or he really doesn’t want to be bothered right now.”

 Sarah knocked on the door, and called through it, “Doctor? It’s Sarah.” At the lack of answer, she leaned back against the wall and suggested, “Sit out in the common area for a while?”

 “I have a better idea,” the Doctor responded with a little mischievous grin. He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the locked doorknob.

 Sarah sighed at the high-pitched whir of the device. “Breaking into his office?”

 “Why not?” the Timelord shrugged. “Better than waiting out here.” The lock clicked, and he opened the door, sweeping his arm inside to let Sarah in first. Sarah shook her head, but stepped in anyway.

 Sarah smiled at the cozy-looking office, complete with a blue police box in a corner. “Perfect spot for it. Like when it was in your Unit HQ lab.”

 The Doctor locked the door behind them and nodded his approval. “Out of common sight, but not trying to hide it completely. And anyone who visits will think it’s simply an eccentric choice for a supply cabinet.” He approached the Tardis, tilting his head slightly. “It appears somewhat larger than mine.”

 Sarah couldn’t help the little giggle. “Don’t start with that.” She sat in the chair meant for visiting students or other university faculty, glancing around the room.

 The Doctor wandered around to the other side of the desk, showing an interest in the papers and other items on it. He picked up one of the two small framed photos, with a wistful little smile. Sarah noticed, and quietly asked, “What is it?”

 The Doctor turned the photo around, to show the black-and-white photo of a girl who looked to be in her teens. “Susan, right?” Sarah vaguely recalled.  The Doctor nodded and set the frame back down. “No idea who this woman is,” he said of the other photo.

 Sarah shook her head in affection as the Doctor picked up a few pieces of paper, and sat down in the chair, immediately swinging his legs up to prop his feet on the desk.

 “Shouldn’t have long to wait,” the man said, reading. “His class should be over with by now.”

 “Maybe he’s gone to the canteen first.”

 A few minutes later, the older Timelord came in, a half-eaten sandwich wrapped in plastic in his hand. He briefly froze at the unexpected sight of the pair before remarking, “What assignment do you need help with, then?” Then he closed the door, and broke into a smile as he went over to them. He slid the sandwich into a pocket.

 Sarah rose to receive a hug. The younger Doctor settled for a handshake across the desk, not even taking his feet off said desk.

 The older Doctor raised his eyebrows at them. “Never mind the breaking into my office-”

 “His idea,” Sarah quickly stated. Then she commented, “Nice place you’ve got here.”

 With the two chairs taken, the older Doctor settled for sitting on the edge of his desk. “Thank you. So, I don’t think simply being curious about my office brought you two to Bristol. Did you come by car or Tardis?”

 “Tardis,” the brown-haired Timelord answered. “We didn’t park it on the campus grounds.”

 “You haven’t been in my Tardis, have you?”

 “We only broke into your office, not-“ Sarah started.

 “No, I meant…” the older man went to the police box and unlocked the door. “Come in.”

 “Oh… This is nice,” Sarah commented of the large two-level console room as she stepped inside. “Kind of grand. It fits you, I think.”

 “Hm… Bit ostentatious?” the younger Doctor responded.

 “Oh, stop it, you,” Sarah lightly swatted his arm.

 “Do you still have the minimalist white?” the older Doctor asked.

 “No, we switched over to the Victorian-style wooden console room.” The younger man spun in a circle to take the whole size of the room in. “Compensating for anything?”

 Sarah sighed and shook her head. “Well, I think it’s nice.” She wasn’t about to let them get into a discussion on whose Tardis looked better.

 “You generally did have better aesthetic sense than him,” the older Doctor remarked with a grin. He leaned back against the stair railing. “Now, I get the sense this isn’t just a simple social visit?”

 Sarah took her Doctor’s hand, and looked up to him for a second. When he beamed to the other Timelord, she announced, “We’re engaged!”

 “To be married?” the other Doctor asked.

 “Yes, engaged to be married,” the brunette Timelord confirmed.

 “Obvious, really,” the older man said of his own need to clarify. He smiled widely and practically jumped at them to grab their unoccupied hands. “Congratulations! I was wondering if you two would eventually get married. ‘Tying the knot,’ I believe some call it. Rather appropriate imagery, I think.” He took a breath. “Anyway… I’m happy for you both.”

 “Thank you,” Sarah said with a slight blush. “That does mean a lot to us.”

 “Do you have a date and all those other little details I’m sure go into a wedding?”

 “Not yet.” Sarah slipped her hands from both of the Timelords’. “We’re not here just to tell you about this. So… I’ll see you both in a bit. Maybe I’ll nip off to the canteen for a bite.” She pulled her Doctor down for a quick kiss before heading out of the Tardis door.

 The other Doctor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why did she leave?”

 “According to her, I’m supposed to do this on my own. I don’t understand why, really.” The Doctor cleared his throat. “We’re not only inviting you to attend the wedding. Will you also be my best man?”

 “The… the best man?” The grey-haired man blinked a few times.

 “Yes. The one who keeps things on track, who stands on my side during the ceremony, and makes a speech at the reception.”

 “I do understand the basic concept. Was I her choice?”

 “You were a mutual choice.”

 “Really? Not Mike or Benton? They are still running that pub in London, yes?”

 “They are, and they are good friends to us. That said, the best man is supposed to be someone very close to the groom. Of everyone I know, you know and understand me best.”

 “So well that some might say we were the same man at one point,” the older Doctor joked. They both chuckled, and the grey-haired man took his younger self’s hands between his. “I would be honoured.”

 The younger man showed a soft smile. “This means a lot to us.” Then he teased, “You’re sure? Because this does mean everyone will see you instead of popping by when they aren’t around, and you’ll have to give a heartfelt speech about how amazing I am in front of them, and-“

 “I don’t know about that second one,” the older man replied, his tone light. He released the other man’s hands. “Come on, let’s go find where your fiancée went off to.”


	2. Chapter 2

 “What do Timelords wear to their own weddings?” Luke asked as the Doctor went back to rifle through the Tardis wardrobe to find something else. He sighed at the sound of Clyde somewhere else in the huge wardrobe room. “Clyde, I thought you were supposed to be helping.”

 “I am! But there’s no harm in looking through all the stuff he’s got in here,” Clyde called back.

 “Haven’t you travelled in the Tardis a few times?”

 “Yes, but I didn’t get to explore the wardrobe.”

 As the Doctor passed a rack, he took a voluminous robe and tossed it over to Luke. “Something like that.”

 Luke held up the robe and made a face. Clyde appeared and wrinkled his nose. “Really? No offense, but if that’s Timelord formal wear…”

 “Worn by all levels of society at presidential inaugurations, marriage ceremonies, and other such events,” the Doctor affirmed. “Different colours and sashes, but essentially the same type of thing.” The Doctor tossed a stiff high-necked collar and matching cap over, which Clyde caught. “That goes with it.”

 Clyde held the collar and cap up to the robe. “Ugh… definitely not for a wedding here.”

 “Yes, never was fond of it myself.” The Doctor found something else to try on. “Hm… maybe…”

 Clyde and Luke put the robe and accessories on a nearby shelf. Clyde spread his arms to show off the shirt and jacket he had put on. “What do you think?”

 Luke looked his friend up and down, taking in the deep-necked shirt and fringed jacket, and raised his eyebrows. “As long as you don’t let anyone else see you in that, you might keep your cool reputation.”

 Clyde rolled his eyes. “I could totally rock this.” He turned his back his friend and spread his arms out, making a rock on sign with both hands.

 The Doctor stepped out, doing up the buttons on a black dress jacket. “What about this?”

 “Hm… that could work. It’s pretty close to a tuxedo,” Luke answered.

 Clyde shook his head. “Too formal for you.”

 “Isn’t that what Humans in this culture wear to important events?”

 “Yes, but that’s not the point I’m making,” Clyde replied. “You’re the Doctor. It just doesn’t… suit you. Especially not this you. Try something else.”

 The Doctor started undoing the jacket buttons. “I don’t see why we can’t do what Hapite weddings do.”

 “What do they wear?” Luke asked.

 “Nothing, for all participants and guests.”

 “What?” Clyde couldn’t believe that.

 “Excuse me?” Luke responded.

 “Sarah reacted the same way when I suggested it to her a couple days ago.”

 “As well she should.” Clyde shivered. “A nude wedding?”

 “You’re joking,” Luke concluded.

 “Joking?” The Doctor looked up to him, now halfway through undoing the shirt. “I’m not joking about Hapite customs.”

 “But you are about…?”

 “About the seriousness of it as a valid suggestion?” The Doctor grinned mischievously. “Yes, yes, I am joking.”

 Clyde and Luke both let out a visible sigh of relief. Clyde remarked, “Sometimes, I can’t tell with you.”

 Luke got them back on topic. “So, we want something that’s formal enough, but not too formal that still suits his personality.”

 “Exactly. Something… with a little colour, I think.” Clyde spotted a white shirt and blue shawl. “Don’t move, I’m onto something.”

 The Doctor glanced to Luke, who only shrugged. Clyde came back a minute later with four articles of clothing, three in different shades of blue. “Put that on,” he instructed the Timelord, handing him the frilly shirt.

 “This is something my previous self wore,” the Doctor protested. 

 “Just do it. I want to see something.” Once that was done, Clyde held up the blue shawl against the Doctor’s shoulder. He asked Luke, “What do you think?”

 ”You want him to wear a silky shawl?”

 “Boy, am I glad you two invited me to help with this. You’re useless,” Clyde commented. “The colour. The white and blue.”

 “Oh… that works,” Luke answered.

 Clyde draped the shawl on the Doctor’s shoulder, the lighter blue shirt on his other shoulder, and draped the darker blue scarf over his arm. Then he stepped back to consider the options. “Look at me,” he requested.

 The Doctor looked up from staring down at himself, and slightly tilted his head at Clyde.

 Clyde grinned. “I like it.”

 “You’re talking about colour, yes? Because I am not wearing this shirt.”

 “Got a problem with your previous self?”

 The Doctor shrugged. “His style isn’t me, is all.”

 “Yes, the colour.” Clyde took the lighter and darker options off, and left the medium blue. “This one works best. Really brings out your eyes. Though I do think you can work that kind of shirt no problem.” He placed the two items in his hand onto a shelf, and took the shawl and stuffed it into his trousers pocket. “I think I know where we can go to find what we need.” 

“Not here?” Luke asked.

 Clyde went to find where he had left his tshirt. “Come on, Doctor, back into our normal clothes, and we can go to the shops.”

 

 Twenty minutes later the three of them walked into a formalwear shop in town. They were greeted at the front by a friendly woman. “Hello, gentlemen. Anything I can help with?”

 “I’m the Doctor, and this is-“ the Timelord started.

 “My dad is getting married!” Luke cut off.

 The woman looked up at the Doctor with a beaming smile. “How wonderful! When’s the wedding?”

 “Oh… next Saturday,” the Doctor replied.

 “Next Saturday? That’s only eight days from now.”

 The Doctor tilted his head slightly. “Is that a problem?”

 “A lot of people plan their wedding for several months or even over a year ahead,” Clyde explained.

 “Why would they want such a long gap between the engagement and wedding?” the Doctor inquired.

 Clyde shrugged. Luke took the Doctor’s arm and led him into the shop proper before the Timelord could start questioning the storekeeper about the logic behind waiting so long. “Come on, Dad, let’s see what they have.”

 Clyde watched them for a few seconds before pulling the shawl from his pocket. “Do you have any vests in this sort of blue?”

 The storekeeper considered the colour for a moment. “We do, over in that section.” She pointed and waved Clyde off with a smile.

 Clyde quickly found the indicated section, and held up the shawl to compare the colours of the vests. It only took him a minute, and he smiled broadly. “Doctor, Luke, over here!” he called out. To himself he said, “This should be perfect.”

 ********

 “I wonder how the boys are getting on,” Maria asked, as she zipped the back of the dress Rani was trying on.

 “Clyde’s with them, so I don’t think they’ll return with anything horrendous,” Rani assured. She looked in the mirror. “I like this one.”

 “Very nice, yeah,” Maria agreed.

 “As long as the Doctor doesn’t try to come dressed as a Viking,” Sarah remarked, drawing back the curtain to reveal the wedding dress she was currently in.

 “That is so beautiful,” Maria and Rani breathed in unison.

 “Thank you.” Sarah did a little spin. “I’m liking this one, too.”

 “Simple, and elegant,” Rani nodded. “Perfect for you.”

 Maria did up the ribbon backing of Sarah’s dress, and watched Sarah looking at herself in the mirror for a moment before asking, “What was that about the Doctor dressed as a Viking?”

 “Oh, something that happened soon after he regenerated into this one. I wasn’t there, but Alistair-“ Her smile faltered for a second at the thought that he and another close friend that was gone wouldn’t be here for this. She quickly recovered. “He said that when he asked the Doctor to go out with him to investigate, he went in the Tardis to change out of his previous self’s clothes, and came out as a Viking, furs, helmet, and sword.” She laughed, “Alistair said he looked like a wretched puppy when he told him that would attract too much attention and sent him back in to change.”

Maria and Rani laughed. “Oh dear.”

 “Then he came out as a… pierrot clown and then a king, like on a playing card. The long scarf was the best option, really.”

 “I think Luke and Clyde can reign him in from trying anything like that,” Maria giggled.

 Sarah gave herself another look over, then glanced to the other two she had tried on. “I think I’ll go with this one.”

 “We love it,” Rani approved.

 “I know the Doctor will too,” Maria added.

 Rani looked down at the dress she was wearing, and considered the longer one hanging on the wall. “How much leg do I want to show off?”

 “Clyde will like the shorter one,” Maria teased.

 “Are you sure you don’t need one, Maria?” Sarah asked. “It would be on me.”

 “Oh no, I brought one. I’ll show it off when we get home.”

 “Did your dad help you pick it out?” Rani teased.

 “I wouldn’t say that, but he does think it’s nice.”

 Sarah turned to let Maria undo her dress, and went back behind the curtain to change. “When’s Alan coming?”

 “Ah… a couple days before the wedding,” answered Maria, undoing the back of Rani’s dress. “He wasn’t opposed to spending an extra week here of course, but things came up.”

 Rani decided, “I think I will go with this shorter one.” At Maria’s chuckle, she said, “I have nice legs, okay?”

 Maria laughed a little harder. “I’m not disagreeing, and neither will Clyde.”

 Rani glared at the other girl. “If you’re not trying anything on, go away.”

 Without any protest, Maria turned around to give Rani a little privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

 The Doctor returned from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them on the coffee table and poured the wine for himself and Sarah.

 “Big day tomorrow,” Sarah said, accepting the glass handed to her. She drew her legs up under her on the couch.

 “Indeed it is.”

 Their houseguests and friends were out, with the exception of K9 in the attic, and probably wouldn’t be back until sometime after midnight. The two of them were set on having a quiet night in, simply talking, drinking, and cuddling.

 “You know what one of the traditions of a wedding is? One I decided we didn’t need to do?” Sarah asked.

 “Hm… what?”

 “The one where the bride and groom aren’t supposed to see each other the day, night, and hours before the ceremony.”

 The Doctor raised his brow. “Really? How can they stand doing that?”

 Sarah shrugged. “I’m sure it symbolizes something.”

 “Well, I am very grateful you decided to do away with that one.”

 Sarah laughed lightly. “So am I.” Then she pondered it for a moment. “Maybe it’s to make certain the couple is… extra voracious for each other the wedding night?”

 The Doctor nodded and took a sip of wine. “I could definitely see that as an effect. Though I would say we don’t need particular help with that.”

 Sarah nearly snorted out the drink in her mouth, then swatted the man’s shoulder and giggled. “I’ll agree with that.”

 They both started at the knock on the front door. “Can’t be Alan or the kids, they’ve all got keys,” Sarah stated.

 The Doctor put his glass down and rose to his feet. “I’ll get it.”

 The Doctor opened the door, to the sight of a small grey-blonde-haired woman holding a potted small tree in one arm. A broad smile easily appeared on his face.

 “Doctor?” she asked.

 “Josephine Grant?”

 “It is you!” Jo pulled him into a one-armed hug. She pulled away after a short moment. “Let me get a good look at you… My, look at you! You look younger than the one I knew! Thankfully not as young as that one I met a couple years ago. Now he made me feel old.” She took a breath. “Gorgeous.”

 Sarah appeared at the doorway, with a smile similar to the Doctor’s. “Jo!”

 “Darling Sarah Jane!” Jo swept in for another short one-armed hug and a kiss to Sarah’s cheek.

 “Come in,” the Timelord invited. “What’s this?” he asked of the object in her arm.

 Once Jo was inside and the door closed, she held out the potted tree. “Your wedding present. It’s a wisteria bonsai. When it blooms, it’ll be absolutely beautiful!”

 The Doctor took the miniature tree with a slight bow of his head. “Wisteria… Yes, it will be.”

 “Thank you. It’s lovely,” Sarah commented.

 “Keeping it safe on the trip from Japan was a bit of a challenge, let me tell you.”

 Sarah took Jo’s hands and smiled warmly. “We weren’t sure if you would make it. I know the invitation wasn’t the most formal, but it was the only way I could think of for you to get it.”

 “Yes, Santiago showed me the message from Clyde on his phone as soon as he could. Good thing you sent it like that, since no one’s been at our permanent address for weeks. I would’ve been upset if I had missed this. Sarah Jane and her Doctor, reunited and getting married.”

 “Did Santiago come with you?” Sarah asked, pointing for the Doctor to place the tree in the middle of the coffee table.

 “He’s out to be with your kids. He certainly gets enough hanging around me, and he’ll be around more of us older folks tomorrow,” Jo said lightly.

 “Would you like a drink?” Sarah asked.

 Jo considered the wine on the table for a few seconds, then decided, “Why not? Go on then.”

 Sarah went to get a glass for their unexpected guest, smiling to herself that their plan for a quiet evening had gone out the window now. But, she certainly didn’t mind. She returned to the living room to Jo hugging the Timelord tightly, now that her arms were free. Her smile widened as she watched them for a moment.

 “It’s so good to see you, no matter which you it is.”  

 “It’s great to see you, as well.” The Doctor squeezed her even tighter for a second before they let go. “The good Professor Jones still looking after you?”

 Jo laughed. “Yes, he tries. I don’t always make that easy.”

 “You never did,” the Doctor remarked.

 Sarah came back and poured the wine into the third glass, and the three of them sat, the Doctor and Sarah on the sofa, and Jo on the nearby armchair.

 “Keeping you out of trouble was always a challenge,” the Doctor stated with a teasing grin.

 Jo’s mouth opened in mock astonishment. “Me? Keeping me out of… why, the infernal cheek!”

 “I know just how you feel,” Sarah chuckled.

 “Honestly, Doctor…” Jo said with a little giggle, then took a sip from her glass. She let out an airy sigh as she looked at the pair sitting close on the couch, the Doctor’s hand on Sarah’s thigh. “You two…”

 “You did tell me to find a fellow,” Sarah recalled. “The thing was that I’d already found him, a long time ago.”

 “No one else compared?”

 Sarah shook her head. “I suppose I was just… hoping for him to somehow come back to me.”

 The Doctor’s hand on Sarah’s leg moved to rest over her hand. “She did alright for herself until I could return.”

 “I can see why. You two are so beautiful together.”

 The Doctor and Sarah glanced to each other at the compliment. Then the man requested, “Tell me about what you’ve been up to, Jo. I hear you and Cliff have been quite productive.”

 Jo laughed, “That’s certainly a way to put it. Let’s see…”

 

 A while later, there was another knock at the door. Sarah volunteered to answer it this time, and set her half-empty wine glass on the coffee table. The Doctor and Jo continued the conversation.

 Sarah opened the door, and completely froze at the sight that met her.

 “Hello, old girl,” Harry Sullivan greeted with a smile.

 “Y-you…” Sarah’s breath caught in her throat.

 “You’re always a great sight, Sarah Jane,” greeted Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, leaning slightly forward on his cane, behind the other man.

 Sarah couldn’t move, her mind completely thrown by this. “Oh my god… You…” Then she caught sight of the older Doctor she and hers were friends with, a little distance behind the two old friends, leaning back against Bessie with a little smile on his face.

 “Yes, um… he said to think of this as a sort of wedding present,” Harry explained.

 The lock on Sarah’s body finally lifted, and she threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face into his chest. She couldn’t stop the tears falling and dampening his shirt.

 Alistair wrapped one arm around Sarah from the side. Sarah raised her head and caught sight of the Doctor between the two men, and whispered “Thank you.” With that, he quietly left the driveway.

 “Sarah? Who is it?” the younger Doctor called out from inside. “Sarah?” he got up to see for himself. Like Sarah, he froze when he saw the two men hugging Sarah, though he did recover more quickly than she did.

 “Brigadier! Harry!” the Doctor greeted warmly.

 Sarah let go of them and slightly backed away to give the Doctor opportunity to enthusiastically shake their hands. The Timelord then pulled them into a tight hug each.

 Sarah wiped at her wet eyes and sniffled. She took a deep breath to get ahold of herself. But really, she wasn’t going to be able to do that so soon after these two men showed up at her door. Two old friends who were gone and she’d never expected to see again. At least, not at this age, when she had last seen them.

 “He- the other you- said I couldn’t miss out on you two getting married,” Alistair explained when the Doctor let him go.

 “He’s jolly well right,” Harry added.

 “Brigadier!” Jo exclaimed, having come to the door when she recognized the man’s voice. She had also needed a moment to recover from the shock.

 “My goodness, Miss Grant,” Alistair graciously accepted the hug and kiss on his cheek from the woman.

 “Doctor Sullivan, yes?” Jo pulled the other man into a hug, too. “This is… well, unexpected.”

 “You’re telling me,” Harry replied. “When he showed up, I actually thought it was the first one we all knew. Then he pulled me into his Tardis, where the Brigadier already was waiting, and then he explained where he was taking us.”

 “Quite a shock for me too, when he showed up in my living room,” Alistair nodded.

 “Come inside, please,” Sarah invited, using her sleeve to dab at her eye. “This is… wow…”

 “Do you have a place to stay?” the Doctor offered.

 “The other Doctor has given us a room in his Tardis,” Alistair informed, following the other three inside.

 “Quite a flashy Tardis he has, too,” Harry remarked. “He’s parked it down the street.”

 “As long as he doesn’t run off to Metabilis Three or somewhere,” Jo laughed.

 “In that case, you might want to make alternative arrangements,” the Doctor joked.

 “Hmm… that might be a good idea,” Alistair considered.

 Sarah hung back as the other four sat in the living room and fell into a conversation, still unbelieving of this. Then she shook her head, and pulled out her phone. She found the name and pressed the call button.

 “Hello, Sarah. What-“

 Sarah cut him off. “You and John, come to my house, now.”

 “Is… is something wrong?” Mike picked up on the emotional tone in her voice.

 “No… the opposite. You’ll never… Just come. Oh, and bring a couple bottles of wine, would you?”

 “Red or white?”

 “Both would be good.”

 “Sure, of course. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 Once she hung up, Sarah joined the group, the Doctor pulling her down to sit on his knee, and kissed her temple.

 “I must say, Doctor, I never figured you’d settle down like this,” Harry remarked, taking a sip of his wine. “For that matter, I could say the same of you, Sarah.”

 “Oh, we do take trips in the Tardis,” Sarah responded.

 “But yes, my… wanderlust has faded,” the Doctor said. “I rather like it here, with my Sarah and her family and…” his voice trailed off.

 Sarah patted her fiancée’s hand. “It’ll officially be our family tomorrow.”

 Alistair raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that.”

 “Oh dear,” said Jo of the now empty bottle. “I think we’re out.”

 “Don’t worry, I called a couple of friends over, and they’ll bring more,” Sarah said.

 “We had planned for a quiet evening, but I can’t say I mind how it’s turning out,” the Timelord said with a warm smile.

 “How long have you been here for?” Alistair inquired.

 “Oh… something like… six months, is it?”

 At Sarah’s nod, Alistair chuckled. “Good on you, Sarah Jane, keeping him grounded. Maybe if you’d gotten involved in Unit earlier, he would’ve been less infuriating to deal with.”

 “Oh, I don’t know about that,” Jo responded with a laugh. “Though I wouldn’t have minded the lovely Sarah Jane being around while I was still there.”

 Sarah blushed slightly. “Too many soldier boys stomping around?”

 “Oh no, they were lovely, too.”

 “I didn’t stomp around,” Harry protested.

 “No, but you’re a doctor, not a soldier,” the Doctor reminded. “Although you did have a habit of putting your foot into things…”

 

 A little while later, there was a third knocking on the door, this one expected. Sarah got up to answer it, and beamed when she was met with the sight of Mike and Benton, the second holding two bottles.

 Sarah pulled Mike into a hug, and laughed into his neck at the grunt and “steady on,” from Benton as Jo rushed to embrace him.

 “It’s great to see you, Jo. We were all worried you might not make it,” Mike said.

 “I was planning to squeeze the life out of you two gorgeous men tomorrow, but now is a good time,” Jo said as she tightly hugged the other man.

 “Impromptu get-together, then?” Benton asked. “Now I get the request for these.” He held up the bottles. Jo took one, then took his now free hand and led him to the living room. Sarah and Mike followed the other two with a smile.

 The faces of the new arrivals switched to shock at the sight of the two men sitting with the Doctor. Benton couldn’t say anything, and all Mike could say was, “Is it… really…?”

 “Good lord, you don’t think we’re some sort of ghosts, do you?” Alistair teased, getting to his feet.

 Benton cleared his throat. “Stranger things have happened, sir.”

 “Ghost or not,” Harry stood, and the four moved to shake each other’s hands and exchange hugs.

 “It’s a proper little reunion,” Benton remarked, letting go of Harry. He wasn’t going to question why or how this was happening, and neither was anyone else.

 Sarah fetched two more glasses, and the Doctor opened both of the bottles Benton had brought.

 “Can’t think of a more perfect time for something like this,” Mike agreed. He sounded like he was holding back most of his emotion of being with the other two former Unit members again.

 “Yes, quite wonderful,” the Doctor nodded. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the sofa between Sarah’s legs to make space for everyone.

 Sarah’s hand started absentmindedly going through the Doctor’s hair. Tears threatened to fall again at the sight of the gathered group. Then she raised her glass and toasted, “To old friends.” 

 “To old friends!”


	4. Chapter 4

 Sarah walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Alistair. Luke had requested that the retired brigadier give Sarah away, thinking it more appropriate than doing it himself. Alistair had agreed, and Sarah knew this all felt so right.

 Everyone in the gathering turned to watch them walk together to the front, where the Doctor, both of them, and Maria, waited. Her Doctor looked spectacular in the blue vest, and his eyes seemed to sparkle, the blue of them somehow intensified by his outfit. Sarah briefly lowered her gaze as his smile widened at her, blushing slightly.

 It felt like a dream, and soon they were together, with the older Doctor and Maria at their sides. The marriage officiant started speaking, and the Doctor and Sarah clasped hands.

 This was everything Sarah had wanted when she had started thinking about this, and more, with the surprise from the other Doctor last night. Their closest friends all here, the day perfect, the atmosphere quiet and intimate.

 They said their vows and exchanged rings, the Doctor’s voice more quiet than usual as he did so. Sarah saw that this was just as important to him as it was to her.

 “We walk in eternity,” they ended in unison. Words that had once confused Sarah and emphasized his alien-ness when the Doctor had spoken them about himself so long ago now held a more powerful meaning in the life they now had together.

 “You may now kiss,” the officiant concluded.

 The Doctor’s grin matched Sarah’s as they moved in to kiss. His nose briefly nudged against hers before their lips met. Sarah’s arms looped around his neck to pull him in deeper. Amid the cheers of their family and friends, their mouths separated. They closed their eyes and then pressed their foreheads together. The sound of the applause seemed to fade as the Timelord’s voice in her mind repeated, “We walk in eternity.” She said it back to him the same way before they pulled apart.

 Then, with no warning, the Doctor’s grin widened and he effortlessly scooped Sarah up into his arms, bridal-style. Sarah let out a little yelp from surprise, and secured her arms around his neck. They kissed again, and he started walking back up the aisle, past everyone.

 “I love you,” Sarah said against the man’s cheek.

 “And I love you, my Sarah,” the Doctor said with a kiss to the woman’s forehead.

 ********

 The reception dinner began not long after, While the Doctor and Sarah didn’t neglect anyone their attention, they spent the longest sitting at the table with Alistair and Harry.

 “So, who are you?” Maria asked the grey-haired Doctor sitting at the head table with her. He hadn’t said much to her, or anyone, as far as she had seen. “I’m sure I’m not the only one wondering the answer to that.”

 The older Doctor smirked, and nervously straightened his speech notecards against the table. “I’m the best man.”

 “Other than that. Rani and Clyde have told me you’ve been seen at Sarah Jane’s house. Though this is the first time they’ve seen you in person.”

 “The best man is supposed to be a friend of the groom, is he not?”

 Maria shrugged, and took another bite of her food. “Alright, be mysterious. Let people think up wild theories about you.”

 The Doctor chuckled in amusement. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 Maria glanced sideways to him as she continued to eat, taking in everything she could see. Then she looked out over the rest of the group. “Looks like people are finishing up and settling down. It’ll be time for the speeches soon, mystery man.” She put her fork down on her now-empty plate and stood. “Excuse me for a few.”

 The older Doctor nodded in acknowledgement, and simply leaned back in his chair to look over everyone. The two most important people were happy, beaming as they laughed with Jo and the rest of the Unit crew. His hearts warmed at the sight, so glad that he had been able to do everything he had for them.

 Then Sarah and her Doctor took note of the change in mood, as everyone finished their meals. They excused themselves from that table to return to the head table.

 “Where’s Maria got to?” Sarah asked.

 “She’ll be back soon,” the older Doctor answered.

 “Has she asked you who you are yet?” the younger Doctor teased.

 “Don’t you start with that. It’s not too late to change my speech.”

 Maria returned a minute later. “Are we ready for the speeches?”

 “I think so,” Sarah responded. She looked to the older Doctor, who took the cue to get everyone’s attention.

 The grey-haired Doctor tinged his fork against his wine glass a few times, and everyone quieted down. Alistair rose from his chair to stand near the couple. He lifted his glass of wine, and everyone followed his lead.

 “I want to say congratulations to Sarah and the Doctor. I’ve been privileged to call myself their friend over the long years.” Alistair looked to the couple.” Despite any differences we’ve had in the past, I treasure the time we worked together. I wish you both all the happiness in the world… no, in the universe.”

 “Thank you, Alistair,” Sarah said with a smile.

 “To the Doctor and Sarah Jane,” Alistair toasted. His words were echoed by the rest of the people in the room. The Doctor being toasted reached out with both hands to shake Alistair’s empty one heartily before he allowed him to go back to his seat.

 Maria stood, and took a deep breath before beginning her speech. “When I met Sarah Jane, she told me about this man, this very special man, who she travelled and had all sorts of adventures with. While she did come to let Luke, and me, Clyde, and Rani in, to the point where we think of ourselves as a sort of family, I could tell there was something missing for her. As much as she loved us, nothing could fill that hole the Doctor had left.” Maria beamed out at everyone. “I was so ecstatic when I heard that they had finally found each other again after so long apart. After having met him, well, I could see why he had left such a huge impact on her. And I saw how perfect they are together.” She looked down to Sarah and the Doctor. “This has been a long time coming, and you both deserve to be as happy as you are now. Whatever you two do, we love you.” She finished with a little bow of her head, and sat down to applause.

 Sarah took Maria’s hand and leaned over to say in her ear, “Thank you. I think I heard a couple of sniffles.”

 Maria giggled and whispered back, “I hope not. They might need to save that for the best man.”

 They both turned to look at the man in question as he stood.

 The older Doctor closed his eyes for a few seconds, like he needed to collect himself. He glanced down at his notecards, then smiled at the newly-wedded pair before looking out at everyone and starting.

 “Most of you don’t know who I am, but I promise I was invited.” He paused for the little laughs. “Now, on to the speech, which I did prepare.” He rifled through the notecards, then set them face-down on the table. “I’ve… I’ve known both of these people for a very long time. I met Sarah in 1974, when she was a young spirited journalist. That hasn’t changed much since. I’ve known the Doctor for far longer, when he was so very young and restless to find out everything that was out there. Again, not too much has changed there. I’m close enough to them to say that it feels as though they were destined to meet, to be called out to the unknown together, to fall in love. Everything thrown at them, they prevailed. They were something new in the universe. Through the good, the bad, the fun, the trying…” His voice wavered and his eyes closed.

 The younger Doctor realized what was happening, and gently laid his hand on the other Timelord’s lower back to ground him from their shared memories.

 The grey-haired Doctor’s eyes opened, and he continued on, voice strong again. “Perhaps they were like a star, strong and bright. A star that was unfortunately split in two by outside forces. Both stars were as bright and strong as the original had been, but internally, that missing part was still present. Over time, both stars formed their own solar systems. But, they were in a sort of cosmic dance, even apart like this. Unknowingly orbiting each other, feeling the other’s gravitational pulls and influence, until they were finally able to combine again.”

 Sarah and her Doctor’s linked hands on the table tightened as they listened.

 “I’ve seen them together, and after they were forced apart. I have rarely seen bonds stronger than the one they have. Because of that…” He looked down to the couple. “I don’t have to wish you good luck, because I know how wonderful you are apart, and how spectacular you are together.” He took a deep breath. “Doctor, Sarah, go forward in all your beliefs, as I know I am not mistaken in mine.”

 The brown-haired Timelord’s eyes widened at the closing words, recognizing them and deeply feeling the significance of them. He let go of Sarah’s hand to stand face-to-face with the other man. A few seconds later, he wrapped his arms tightly around him in a hug. The older Doctor looked surprised at the action, but reciprocated, embracing the younger man just as tightly.

 Sarah had a tear in her eye at the older Doctor’s verbal imagery. Amid the applause were a few sniffles, and Sarah caught sight of Gita wiping her eyes with a napkin. Then she refocused on the two men, and smiled at the sight. She sensed there was some telepathic talking happening between them in addition to the hug, which might have made it last longer than she had expected it to.

 When the two Timelords finally released each other, the older one pulled Sarah up into a hug as well. When they let go, Sarah wiped at the corner of her eye. Then she turned to their family and friends, and said, “Alright, who’s up for the cake?”

 

 The Doctor and Sarah’s hands held onto the knife together, and guided the blade down through the cake. They chuckled at the addition of a little police box on the otherwise bare top, which had been snuck on without them knowing.

 They completed cutting a piece. Sarah squeaked as the Doctor smudged a bit of frosting on the tip of her nose. She returned the favor when he swooped down to lick it off.

 “I’m sure with your travel experience, you have a beautiful honeymoon spot in mind?” Gita prompted after the couple had taken a few bites their piece of cake together.

 “Oh… that’s a surprise,” the Doctor responded.

 “Does it require the- a… special vehicle to get to?” Harry caught himself, remembering that not everyone here was privy to that knowledge.

 “Yes,” the Doctor confirmed. “Only the best, you know.”

 The guests received their cake and the room was being cleared in the middle to make space for the dancing. The Doctor and Sarah stood back a bit, finishing their cake and watching everyone.

 The older Doctor approached them, and quietly said, “Before your presence is required for the first dance… I have a gift for you.”

 “Another?” Sarah asked just as hushed. “I thought bringing Alist-“

 “Another, yes. I think this is an appropriate time.” The grey-haired man glanced around, and saw that no one was vying for the couple’s attention. “Would you come with me? Maybe follow after a moment so your friends don’t get suspicious?”

 Sarah glanced to her Doctor, who only smiled down at her. She looked to the other Doctor and nodded. He left them to walk out of the reception hall, and after a moment, they followed, wondering what other surprise the older Timelord could have in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

 The younger Doctor and Sarah followed the other Timelord to a semi-secluded place in the building. The older man had originally tried to go for a restroom, but Sarah had reminded him what that would look like if anyone had found them. They ended up in a corridor that would be far enough away from the reception hall that no one would accidently find them.

 “Very secret, is it?” Sarah prompted with a smile.

 The older Doctor cleared his throat. “Not exactly. The seclusion is more for the sake of, well…” He looked them both over, and seemed almost nervous with what he was about to do. “This is… this is optional, of course, but I thought…” He shook his head. “Let me try again.”

 Sarah and her Doctor glanced to each other before encouraging the other man with a nod.

 The older Timelord take a moment to collect himself. “Time was taken from you both together. I want to give some of it back.”

 “Give us time back?” Sarah repeated. “How would…” Her voice trailed away as the older man lifted his hand, and yellow-orange wisps appeared around it. She had an ominous feeling she had seen it before. “What is that?”

 “Regeneration energy,” the younger Timelord answered quietly.

 “Regeneration?” Sarah’s eyes widened. “You’re not-“

 “No, I’m not going to regenerate,” the grey-haired man quickly assured. He raised his other hand, which now also had the wispy yellow-orange floating trails around it. “What I mean is… I can give some of it to you.”

 “You can’t do that,” was Sarah’s disbelieving response.

 “Can’t? Why not?” the older man said, in a petulant tone that was reminiscent of the way the younger man had said it to Sarah once. Then he softened his expression. “It’s mine, so I can do whatever I please with it.”

 “You really have learned some interesting tricks since you were me,” the brown-haired Doctor replied.

 “One advantage of being older and wiser.”

 Sarah bit her lip. “You really can, then? But, why give something so important? You’ve already done so much for us, and I imagine regeneration ener-”

 The wisps disappeared as the older man swiftly stepped close to Sarah and held her head between his hands. “Nothing is too good for you.” His voice became quieter and more intense as he looked her in the eyes. “I know all too well the pain of being separated the way we were, and the… the unfairness of it all. Nothing is too good for you, my… our Sarah Jane.” He stepped back to have the couple both in his view again. “I offer this out of all the kindness and love I possibly can.”

 Sarah’s hands went up to her mouth. She was completely speechless when she fully realized what the gift was. Her husband put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. After a kiss to the top of her head, he said into her hair, “It’s up to you.”

 Sarah was almost too overwhelmed to decide. “This is… you’ve already…” She swallowed to regain her composure. “I mean… this is…” She looked up to her Doctor. “What do you think?”

 The brown-haired man took Sarah’s left hand, and brushed his finger over the wedding band. He stared at it for a moment, then looked back to her. “I won’t say anything to influence this decision. It’s up to you. I already count myself so very fortunate to be with you again.”

 “Right…” Sarah brought her right hand up to lightly chew on the thumbnail as she thought.

 “You don’t have to decide right now,” the grey-haired Timelord said.

 “No, I… I think we should decide now,” Sarah nodded. “I only have one question. We’ll still look like ourselves? We won’t have new faces or anything?”

 “You’ll still be yourselves, I promise.”

 Sarah looked back to her Doctor again, and fully took his hand. She beamed a wide smile, and simply nodded. He grinned in return, and both turned to the other man.

 “I’ll take that as a yes,” the older Timelord also smiled. The yellow-orange wisps appeared around his hands again. “One at a time. Sarah?”

 Sarah released her husband’s hand, and stepped forward. “Is there anything I need to do?”

 “Try to relax.” The older Doctor’s hands hovered around the woman’s head. When Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes, his hands closed in until the palms touched her hair. Then he pressed his forehead to hers.

 Sarah shivered at the contact, and tried to tamp down on her anxious anticipation. At first, it felt like a slight buzz through her body. Then his hands slowly moved down to caress both sides of her neck, and a warmth began to fill her body. An electric sort of warmth, but still somehow comforting. That sensation intensified, filling every fiber of her being.

 She felt as though she had spent forever in that state, though she knew it could’ve have been more than a moment. Then, the presence withdrew. She shuddered as she opened her eyes to meet his steely blue-grey gaze.

 “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

 Sarah slowly nodded, her fingers still tingling with the golden energy.

 “Good. I’ll let you have a moment to come down.” The grey-haired man kissed her forehead and let his hands linger on her neck a second more before he turned to the taller Timelord. He raised his hands up the sides of the curly light brown hair, and asked, “Ready?” At the nod, their foreheads met, and he repeated the process.

 Sarah, in a dazed sort of feeling, watched the pair. Her mind cleared as the golden wisps from the older man’s hands seemed to be absorbed into the younger one’s body. Her Doctor’s face was one of serenity. He had been through the full regeneration process before, so he must’ve known what this would feel like. Still, she was witnessing one Doctor give his younger self a renewal of life energy, and she’d experienced it only a moment ago herself. What lengths he was going to for them, again…

 The older Timelord’s hands rested on the younger one’s chest before the light faded back into them. “Thank you,” the brown-haired Doctor whispered.

 “You’re welcome,” the grey-haired one physically withdrew. They both turned to Sarah, and he asked, “How are you feeling, Sarah?”

 “Stronger, more energized, more like… overall younger,” Sarah realized, now that she’d had a minute to process everything. She tentatively felt her face, also noticing that her Doctor didn’t look any different.  

 “I’ve put a delay on the outward appearance for a bit. Don’t want your family and friends to ask questions right away. You should start seeing the effects in a few hours.” The grey-haired Timelord smiled. “I also thought it best to not go the full way back.”

 “However much you did, we are so very grateful,” the younger Doctor stated.

 Sarah took the older man’s hands with hers. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at the happiness. “Thank you so much for this gift.” She kissed his cheek.

 The older Doctor returned the kiss. “My pleasure.” Then he stepped back and considered them both for a moment. “Right,” he clapped his hands together. “I think we should return to the party? People might be getting suspicious by now. See you in there.”

 The Doctor and Sarah watched him briskly walk away. Sarah commented, “He’s an amazing man.”

 “Of course he is,” the Doctor replied with a teasing grin. He turned to his wife. “He did use to be me, you know.”

 “Oh, you,” Sarah mock-chided with a pat to his arm. Then she broke into a full giggle. “I still feel a bit tingly.”

 “Hardly a surprise, though you only felt a small taste of the full thing.”

 Sarah suddenly pulled the Doctor to the nearby small decorative table. She seductively bit her lip as she boosted herself up to sit on it. Then she pulled him in for a kiss, which only grew more passionate. His hand slid up her back to hold her tighter. Her mouth slid down to the side of his neck, then nipped at the skin once on the way back to his lips. He responded in kind, one hand trailing down her jaw as they kissed again.

 “I thought it would be something like this.”

 The Doctor and Sarah pulled apart enough to turn their heads to the intrusion.

 Jo had a mischievous grin on her face. “I thought to myself, what would the bride and groom sneak off for before the party fully got underway?”

 “Have you no shame?” Sarah shook her head, the embarrassment already gone.

 “You better be glad I volunteered to look for you. I could’ve sent Santiago in my stead, but decided he didn’t need to witness anything, if you were up to something.” Jo’s grin split into a huge teasing smile. “So, will you be needing another few minutes, or are you ready for the dance? I’m sure everyone will be fine either way.”

 Sarah leaned against the Doctor’s chest. “I think we’re good now. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

 “We will continue this later,” the Doctor assured.

 “Good, shall we?” Jo prompted. As the couple followed her, she added, “I’m glad to find you in a state of decency, although I could’ve handled seeing you indecent if needed.”

 “Jo!” Sarah said in fake appall. “Honestly…” She threaded her arm through the Doctor’s and leaned into him as they walked, small smiles of bliss on both their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

 “May I have this dance?” the Doctor asked his wife, extending his hand.

 Sarah beamed and took his hand. They went out to the middle of the floor. They took position, standing close, one pair of hands together, and their other hands around the other’s back.

 When the music began, a piano and flute melody, it was as though the rest of the room and the eyes of their family and friends faded away. As always, they moved together gracefully, with their deep and quietly intense focus on each other. Elton John’s voice joined in with the melody.

_“There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away…”_

 Rani’s eyes and mouth widened slightly at the song. “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” she asked quietly to the other young adults around her. “Whose idea was that?”

 “Mine,” Clyde replied just as quietly. “I thought it fit them so well. Almost too well. He even looks like a lion. I did run it by Sarah Jane first, obviously.”

 “I think it’s perfect,” Luke nodded.

 “Like it was written for them,” Maria added.

 Clyde’s smile widened at the approval of his friends. None of their eyes left the dancing couple.

_“And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far…”_

 As they danced, the Doctor’s mind was taking in the lyrics of the song, and his hearts lifted at them.

 “What do you think, my lion?” Sarah whispered.

 “I think this song is correct, my lioness.”

 “I think so, too.” Sarah stepped in closer to lay her head against the Timelord’s chest.

 “A lion who not only found his lioness again, but discovered she has a pride of her own.”

 “A pride that you’ve joined.” Sarah stepped back again.

 “I couldn’t be more honoured,” the Doctor softly responded as Sarah slowly twirled under his arm.

  _“There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…”_

 They came back together again, Sarah’s hands now flat against the Doctor’s chest, and his hands resting on her waist. Sarah felt as though they were dancing on clouds. They were together, now married. Her body felt rejuvenated, her sprits high, and her heart… its beat echoed his in the most beautiful way.

 They took hands again, their feet still moving in unison in their shared grace.

_“It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best…”_

 As the music slowed to its end, Sarah spun in the Doctor’s arms so her back was flush against his front. His arms wrapped around her as his head dipped down to kiss her cheek.

 They were brought back down to earth by the applause of their gathered family and friends. They were still for a moment before Sarah turned to pull the Doctor into a soft and deep kiss, which was eagerly met. Sarah chuckled at the whoops of encouragement from the crowd.

 “Right,” the Doctor said to everyone after he and Sarah pulled apart. “I believe the best man and maid of honour join us for the next one?”  

 “And the rest of you look eager to join in after,” Sarah added.

 “Come on, mystery man,” Maria said, only taking a few seconds to find the best man and taking his hand to pull him out onto the dance floor.

 The grey-haired Doctor didn’t protest, and bowed his head to the newlyweds as the music started and he and Maria took hands to dance.

 “I’ve figured it out,” Maria said quietly enough to only be heard by the older man.

 “Figured what out?”

 “You.”

 “Oh?”

 “You’re him, aren’t you.”

 The man’s brows furrowed. “Him who?”

 Maria gestured with her head to the brown-haired Doctor. “A different him.”

 “Ah…” the older Doctor tilted his head down.

 “I’m right, aren’t I?”

 “What… what gave it away?”

 “The biggest thing was your speech.”

 “Really? I thought I’d written it to not be… noticeable.”

 “It’s not really what you said, although that helped me out. It was more how you said it.” Maria’s tone became reverent. “You sounded like you were there experiencing it all as him, instead of as a friend or bystander. All those feelings and emotions… And it sounded like you still love her.”

 “Yes, well…”

 Maria gave a self-deprecating little laugh. “Don’t worry, I never fully got over my teenage crush on her. Once she lets you in, I guess it’s easy to fall for her.”

 The Doctor responded with a nervous little throat-clearing, and asked, “About my identity… I trust you can be discreet?”

 “That won’t stop the others making possibly correct guesses about you,” Maria pointed out.

 “Then let them guess.”

 Maria nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

 “Thank you.”

 The song came to an end soon after, and Maria grinned at the older Timelord. “Thank you for the dance, and the talk.”

 “Yes, my pleasure,” the grey-haired man replied as he bowed his head before leaving the dance floor.

 The next person Sarah danced with was Harry Sullivan, who flickered a cautious glance over to the Doctor chatting with Haresh before accepting her offer.

 “I’m so happy this has finally happened,” the surgeon said.

 “Yes, you used to tease me about it back then, whenever we saw you,” Sarah laughed. “I’m so… glad is an understatement, that you could be here.”

 “Despite the… unconventional way I got here, I wouldn’t have missed this for anything, old girl.”

 Sarah kissed Harry’s cheek and hugged him tightly before they continued to dance together.

 When they were done, Sarah sat next to Alistair and laid her head on his shoulder. They laughed at Harry’s surprised, “Oh, I say!” when Mike swooped in to take Sarah’s place with him.

 “As if last night didn’t cement my already certain thoughts on the matter, seeing you and your Doctor get married today… you two are absolutely perfect together,” Alistair commented to the bride. He took a sip of his champagne.

 “We really are something special, aren’t we?” Sarah replied.

 “Like the best man said, you’re something new in the universe. I didn’t realize how true that statement feels about you until he put it into words.”

 “Alistair, I didn’t know you could be a romantic,” Sarah teased.

 Alistair grinned back. ”Maybe it’s the wine and champagne speaking.”

 “Come on, John, let’s show everyone that us old folks can still dance,” Jo said, pulling Benton onto the dance floor.

 “I think Sarah already proved that,” Benton laughed. “She’s showed us all up.”

 “Hey, less of the old!” Sarah called back.

 Clyde paused dancing with Rani and pulled Luke and Sanjay out on the floor. “Me and her can’t be the only young people representing on the dance floor.” Santiago also joined in, taking Rani for a little spin.

 “Oh dear,” Maria said of the unofficial competition that started. She looped her arms around Sarah from behind. “Who do you think will win?”

 “Benton’s quite the ballroom dancer,” the Doctor answered, sitting on Alistair’s other side. “He took Jo and my previous self to a few of his sessions. But, his partner out there is Jo the ham-fisted bun vendor.” His point was quickly proved by Jo stumbling over Benton’s foot.

 “What do you say to you and me, Sarah Jane?” Maria offered.

 “In a minute. Let them have their fun before we outshine them,” Sarah laughed.

 “I would say that’s hardly fair, both generations working together,” Alan put in.

 “Oh, do you want a chance with Sarah Jane?” Maria teased. “Clyde’s mum looks like she wants to get to know you better. Then maybe you can dance with Sarah Jane.”

 “Alright, fair enough,” Alan replied good-naturedly.

 “I wouldn’t say no to you, Alan,” the Doctor smiled.

 Sarah stood and took Maria’s hands. “Now we can show them up.”

 The grey-haired Doctor was content watching everyone have fun for a while. Then his younger self pulled him into it, too, and he didn’t have an inkling of protest as he joined in.

 “This is all thanks to you, you know,” the younger Timelord said into the older one’s ear as he stepped in close and turned them in a circle with an arm around the other’s waist. “I won’t have you sulking in the corner,” he teased.

 “I was not sulking.”

 “Good,” the brown-haired Doctor spun him towards Sarah.

 Sarah took the older Doctor’s hands and effortlessly fell into step with him. She asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

 “How could I not?” the man’s smile was wide. “I’m at the wedding of my best friends. One long overdue.”

 “What a beautiful thing it is,” Sarah remarked.

 She glanced around at the celebration of her and her Doctor’s union, unable to feel any happier than she already was. Her Doctor felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skies of Always is from this beautiful short audio performed by Lis Sladen: lady-sci-fi.tumblr.com/post/164454070014

 Sarah had to stop herself from looking down at her hands again as the Doctor set the Tardis in flight. Her younger-looking hands. While she had already known what to expect, there was still the shock of seeing her younger face and body in the mirror when she had changed from her wedding dress to something more comfortable for their honeymoon trip. She looked like she had when she was forty.

 It certainly wasn’t a bad sort of shock, but it would take a little while to get used to looking this young again. The Doctor had changed, too. The most noticeable thing with him was that his hair had darkened back to the shade of brown it had been before she had left him all that time ago.

 Sarah chuckled at the knowledge that everyone else would also have a bit of shock at their appearance when they returned. They’d certainly have to come up with an explanation. To the Doctor, she said, “You still haven’t told me where you’re taking me. Is it somewhere we’ve been before?”

 The Doctor only grinned at her in response. Sarah shook her head and stepped close to him to take both of his hands. She went up on her tiptoes and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

 “What a day,” the Timelord whispered before they kissed again.

 The Tardis rotor stopped a few minutes later. The Doctor opened the doors, and stepped outside first. “Perfect,” he remarked.

 Sarah was only a few steps behind, and let out a happy gasp at the nighttime sight. They were near a cliff edge, soft grass under their feet, the sound of water beating against the rocks far below. A few stone carvings looked out over the edge to the dark ocean. She looked up, and delighted in the beauty she had hoped to see. The coloured clouds and incandescent streaks of light decorating and dancing through the dark blue of the night sky made her breath catch in her throat. “The Skies of Always,” she whispered.

 “Yes, I thought this place certainly deserved another visit, especially for an occasion like this.” The Doctor took her hand and pulled her a few steps away from the Tardis. He looked into her eyes. “When we came here before, I told you that I couldn’t give you forever.”

 “I remember,” Sarah nodded.

 “Now, I am telling you that I can give you the rest of our lives.”

 Sarah beamed, and jumped into the man’s arms. He caught her easily, and her fingers played with his curls over his ear as she stared into his eyes. “I love you,” she stated.

 “I think I need my two hearts,” the Doctor replied. “I doubt only one could contain all my love for you.”

 ********

 Some time later, lying naked in a nest of blankets from the Tardis, the Doctor’s hand lazily played with Sarah’s hair as the pair stared up at the sky and listened to the water. A fine rain had started to fall a little earlier, which only served to heighten the intimate mood.

 “Thank you,” the Doctor softly said.

 “For what?” Sarah turned her head to see him.

 “For being so… wonderful.”

 “I could say the same for you.”

 The Doctor turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. “I couldn’t imagine a better best friend.” His eyes flickered down to their hands, where their rings glinted. “Wife, and partner in my life.”

 “Neither could I.” Sarah caressed the Timelord’s cheek with her hand. “My Doctor.”

 The Doctor turned his face to nuzzle into the warm skin. “My Sarah Jane.”

 They shared another kiss, basking in the glow of the sky above and in their cherished love.


End file.
